


【蝙超】【向导x哨兵】深蓝如海

by november2004ga



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: BS, M/M, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november2004ga/pseuds/november2004ga





	【蝙超】【向导x哨兵】深蓝如海

1、

 

谁也说不清哨兵和向导到底是什么时候出现的，在古籍中也能有蛛丝马迹，例如古埃及遗存的草莎纸中，有记载着属于一群特殊的士兵，他们的感官和行动力异于常人，而每一位士兵都配有一位神官，神官遵从神的旨意，指挥士兵的行动。

 

然而随着人类社会发展，人类不再畏惧于宗教神权，第二次工业革命后，一批拥有哨兵或向导能力的人在普通社会中出现，他们或是从事特种兵行业，或是干脆成为罪犯，用自己的能力牟取利益。

 

布鲁斯的向导能力觉醒于他的修行途中，他让一个抢车的人发了疯，把车撞上了高速公路护栏，抢车的人当场爆炸身亡。

 

从此他谨慎小心使用着这份能力，直到他遇上同时丧失双亲的理查德·格雷森，男孩的感知被放大，整个人陷入一种不能动弹的恐慌状态——哨兵觉醒的前期。

 

试着伸出精神触手，如细雨般轻轻敲打着迪克的精神壁垒，布鲁斯第一次以安抚的方式使用自己的能力。

 

感觉还不错，迪克大哭了一场，觉醒带来的精神冲击被化到最小。

 

与第一个罗宾的搭档，使得布鲁斯开始相信关于哨兵和向导的文献，他后来遇到了芭芭拉·戈登，一个温柔的女性向导，才让他有些怀疑自己以攻击见长的能力是否发展错误，通俗来说，点错了技能树。

 

直到他遇到了超人，或者来说，超级大暖男·妇女之友·克拉克·肯特，办公室关系里，在男女同事中都能吃得开的神奇小镇男孩。

 

是个哨兵，擅长安抚人心的哨兵，一个笑容能让最不讲理的8岁小女孩破涕为笑。

 

超人也不是不能砸楼，你见过砸楼还被围观群众叫好吗？

 

大都会人一天没看见蓝眼睛笑容如暖阳的超人砸楼，一天就吃不下汉堡。当然，这个范围不包括莱克斯·卢瑟。

 

 

2、

 

说起莱克斯·卢瑟，他是个向导，一个被哨兵用精神力反将军送进监狱的向导。

 

没什么丢脸的，莱总，想想这是超人。

 

 

3、

 

对正义联盟众人的评测报告中，蝙蝠侠给超人的评测中记录上-黑暗向导（待定）-自制力S级-危险程度S级。

 

说起来，正义联盟中哨兵向导的比例还算平衡，超人、绿灯侠和绿箭侠是哨兵，神奇女侠暂未觉醒（据说是年龄没到），蝙蝠侠和闪电侠是向导，闪电侠的向导能力与他的神速力一同觉醒，而其他人未知。

 

为了便于应对，蝙蝠侠针对所有人都准备了应急预案，唯独对超人的应急预案是近乎毁灭性的氪石打击。

 

他曾估算过，如果用他有限的地球人向导能力去安抚一个氪星哨兵，胜率有多少？

 

结论是：一同坠入黑暗可能性高达75.5%。

 

 

4、

 

蝙蝠侠曾多次与小丑——一个黑暗向导交手，终于有一次，他没能及时找到自己的小哨兵罗宾。

 

 

5、

 

从那以后，整个联盟的哨兵都被纳入蝙蝠侠的监督范围。

 

只是他总是有做得过火的地方。

 

一次新的黑灯在地球出现，哈尔独自迎战，敏感的哨兵触觉被黑灯全方位共计。

 

超人和蝙蝠侠率先赶到现场，蝙蝠侠立刻接入绿灯侠的精神领域。

 

 

那是一片广袤的天空，被无数黑色的网密密麻麻笼罩着，原本应该是淡淡的蓝色，此时如被火烧一样透着诡异的红色。

 

 

——集中精力，让他冷静下来。

 

 

雪花如幔纱般倾泻而下，扫过的地方，黑色的网被冻结损坏，向导指引着哨兵进行反击。

 

 

超人等人看到的景象是，蝙蝠侠怀抱中的绿灯侠睁开眼睛站了起来，手中灯戒的光芒凝聚成一把巨锤，砸向黑灯所在的墓地中央。

 

 

随后哈尔感到一阵酥麻和燥热，沿着背脊爬向四肢，摇晃了两下，意志力涣散的他终于支撑不住、捂着小腹倒地。

 

 

“结合热前兆。”蝙蝠侠询问了灯戒关于哈尔的几个激素指数后，冷静地说出结论。

 

 

在场众人都知道哨兵和向导精神上结合后，下一步必须是肉体结合，从此再不分开，直到一方死亡。

 

“什么……你就放任他……这样进入待结合状态，混蛋！”闪电侠失去理智冲上去，超人眼疾手快挡在蝙蝠侠面前并拉住了闪电侠。

 

 

“你可以用你的精神链接安抚他，为了把他从精神攻击中拉出来，我的精神触手必须深入。至于怎么安抚，你身为向导，不需要我教了吧。”

 

 

被蝙蝠侠的话语塞得无话可说的闪电侠停下了攻击行为，他抱起绿灯侠，只给大家留下一道红色的残影。

 

 

“瞪谁谁怀孕还这么理直气壮的人，我活了5000年也是头一遭见。”事后神奇女侠如此评价道。

 

 

6、

 

说起来，神奇女侠作为一个未到分化年龄的超级英雄，她总是被分到和超人搭档——理由是，不需要她处理哨兵向导间精神攻击的那点破事，超人认为自己能搞定，向导本来就不多，不能多占用布鲁斯的时间。

 

 

超人时不时会自己定期修复精神屏障。

 

 

正常地球上哨兵和向导的精神世界都是某一个映射他内心的场景，或许是一间小屋，一片树林，一段河流，哈尔这样为一片试飞天空已经属于比较少见。

 

而卡尔的是一片辽阔的土地，有着一望无际的原野，数不清的森林，连绵的高山，他自己第一次探寻的时候也很惊讶，怀疑自己是不是把地球装进了这里。

 

 

多数向导的精神攻击只能毁掉他心中的某一片区域，待战斗结束，他的精神世界会让草原重新覆盖，森林再次生长，吸收了黄太阳光的氪星之子在地球近似永恒。

 

 

7、

 

瞭望塔例行体检中，蝙蝠侠也多次走入超人的精神世界。

 

 

柔软的草原在蝙蝠侠精神体的肉垫下匐倒，森林温柔的让开道路，他感受着卡尔对他的善意。

 

 

“卡尔你在哪里？”他要去看看超人的精神体，但是没有得到回应。

 

 

每一次都是如此，他可以在超人的精神世界畅通无阻，也可以感受到一双眼睛透过重山和茂林，看着他，却不回应他。

 

 

这不信任的感觉非常熟悉，如同蝙蝠侠从不百分百信任超人一样。

 

 

——不是不相信，只是我们之间的距离，是必须的。

 

 

而让他尤为担心的是，每当他用柔和的细雨为卡尔抚平战后的烦躁时，水滴触摸到，在一处山谷中，一个深渊，正在慢慢扩大。

 

 

8、

 

达克赛德的精神攻击是一块从天而降的陨石，穿透了超人的精神壁垒后，从天而降的烈火烧过他的精神世界，没有留下任何余地。

 

 

绿灯侠们虽然击退了其他天启星的这次攻击，但达克赛德的精神力依然控制着超人。

 

 

蝙蝠侠带上超人迅速回北极，留下正义联盟其他人清扫战场。

 

 

把超人安置在急救仓中，蝙蝠侠不断催促自己冷静下来，回想每一次进入卡尔精神世界的步骤。

 

——深呼吸，他并不排斥你……

 

精神力化作倾盆大雨，覆盖满目疮痍的大地，尽全力抚过每一处伤口。

 

 

大雨下了三天三夜，超人没有醒来，俊朗的面庞苍白毫无血色，眉头总是微微紧皱。

 

他也搜寻了三天三夜，水流所及之处，并未找到超人的精神体。

 

 

睡入急救仓，接入维持生理机能的设备，蝙蝠侠决定自己进去找他。

 

 

进入过程，犹如摔入泳池一样沉入一片水域中，布鲁斯睁开眼睛原本郁郁葱葱的小山坡，此时只有一片被雨淋湿的泥地，他以精神体的形态行走在这片土地上。

 

 

“他到底在哪儿……”纯黑色的大型猫科动物，足下的肉垫一脚深一脚浅地走在雨中。

 

 

沿着水流的方向，他终于来到了一处深渊前，雨水已经把深渊灌满，无法看到水底有什么。

 

 

慢慢走入水中，布鲁斯试着潜入水底，每一次都被莫名的浮力所挡回。

 

明明是他自己的精神力，却挡着他下潜的动作。

 

——继续深呼吸，放轻松，你为什么不愿意潜下去呢？

 

他反问自己，叩问心中的自己。

 

——他不是人类，他陷入了昏迷，你不知道自己在下面会遭遇什么，你，只是一个普通的人类而已。

 

布鲁斯听到了自己的心声，并非在耳中回荡的声响，而是从精神传入脑内。

 

苦笑着甩了甩耳朵，他回应自己的心声。

 

——无论如何，他是我必须担负的责任。

 

 

水仿佛突然失去了浮力，布鲁斯以黑豹的形态迅速下沉，很快到了这片湖底。

 

一个小小的男孩子，身上全是烧焦的痕迹，蜷曲在湖底，紧闭双眼。

 

 

黑豹上前舔了舔男孩的脑门上的伤口，纵使带上了恢复之力，伤口也丝毫未见缩减。

 

 

“我该怎么做，才能唤醒你。”黑豹喃喃自语，他也侧卧成个半圆，把男孩包裹在猫科动物柔软的腹部，疲惫不堪的他也陷入深睡。

 

 

天地寂静，湖面上的一切动静都无法传入湖底，平静的水域毫无波动，湖底了无生趣。

 

 

不知过了多久，黑豹也从疲惫的沉睡中苏醒，他轻声呼唤着怀中男孩的名字：“卡尔，醒醒，卡尔。”

 

 

和以前一样，男孩即无法苏醒，身上的伤也没有好转。

 

这一觉，布鲁斯梦到了很多，从第一次见到超人的传闻，再到两人并肩作战，他始终没有忘记克拉克—或者说卡尔，来自外星，哪怕他明白，超人已经把自己当为人类之子

 

“或许，应该叫你克拉克？”他没有喊出口，只默念了一遍。

 

 

放佛唤醒睡美人的魔咒，怀中的男孩动了一下，微微睁开眼睛，又虚弱地闭上。

 

布鲁斯一遍又一遍舔男孩的脸，伤口依旧不见愈合。

 

蝙蝠侠的一部分时刻提醒自己，超人始终是外星人，从他手上接过氪石戒指开始，时刻铭记。

 

这是蝙蝠侠的义务，也是超人的愿望。

 

 

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，看看旁边的男孩，他用爪子把男孩压在身下，头抵着头，耳边是细微的流水声，如同白噪音一样将他们包裹住。

 

 

9、

手摸到了温暖的皮毛，克拉克——或者说是超人的精神体，他睁开眼睛，看到自己的世界大地开始长出亮晶晶的嫩芽，再过不久，这片大地即将再次被绿色覆盖。

 

手边是一头疲惫的黑豹，克拉克曾经隔着遥远的山川和森林见过他，他深深喜欢着黑豹柔软滑亮的皮毛，一直想摸上去试试，然而黑豹每次都散发着生人勿进的气场。

在精神世界中的克拉克会被割伤，没有超能力，因此他害怕接近黑豹，只能远远看着。

 

现在黑豹安静地躺在小男孩身旁打呼噜，两人之间缠绕着一圈又一圈细细的光线。

 

10、

10天后的瞭望塔，正义联盟主席和顾问回来了。

 

整个联盟都感受到了不一样的气息，例如蝙蝠侠不再和超人吵架。

 

11、

在卢瑟的又一次攻击中，蝙蝠侠的精神网在彰显对超人精神领地的保护。

并对卢瑟进行了精神攻击。

 

鬼知道卢瑟看到了什么，才让这个企业家气哭。

 

12、

 

作为唯二被蝙蝠侠精神力渗透的人，绿灯侠是没什么感觉的：“讲真，在我还在纠结自己是不是弯了喜欢上最好的朋友的时候，就莫名其妙被他带去连接了。”

 

超人马上接上：“我也是！”

 

神奇女侠看一眼旁边两位有点僵硬的向导，做了个摊手的姿势：“活该你俩先连接后谈恋爱。”

 

END.


End file.
